1. Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to display technology, and, more particular, to a device for monitoring a liquid crystal display and a method for manufacturing the liquid crystal display.
2. Discussion
Conventional liquid crystal displays typically include two display panels having field generating electrodes, such as a pixel electrode and a common electrode, and a liquid crystal layer disposed therebetween. In this manner, traditional liquid crystal displays are configured to display an image by applying a voltage to one or more of the field generating electrodes, which, in turn, imposes an electric field on the liquid crystal layer. The imposition of the electric field is configured to affect the alignment of liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer, and, thereby, control the polarization of incident light.
One type of conventional liquid crystal display is a nanocrystal liquid crystal display (NCD), in which a display panel is manufactured by forming a sacrificial layer using, for example, an organic material, or the like, forming a support member on an upper portion of the sacrificial layer, removing the sacrificial layer, and filling liquid crystal in a microcavity formed by the removal of the sacrificial layer. Since the sacrificial layer is surrounded by a support structure (e.g., a supporting layer), an etching (or stripping) material (or solution) is typically utilized to remove the sacrificial layer. In this manner, the etching material is usually injected into an injection hole to reach the sacrificial layer. The processing time to etch an exposed target through an injection hole, however, can be relatively long, and, thereby, may increase the cost to manufacture the display device. Also, if the etching material is repeatedly used, an etching speed may be reduced, which may result in portions of the sacrificial layer not being fully removed.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.